


Eden - Garten Eden

by Aika86



Series: 120 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Deutsch | German, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Lisa, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie hat Lisa den ersten Tag mit Dean erlebt, nachdem Sam sich und Luzifer in die Hölle befördert hat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden - Garten Eden

Als Lisa die Tür öffnete war sie erleichtert Dean wohlbehalten vor sich zu sehen. Sie wusste wenig von Deans Job, aber als er das letzte Mal bei ihr war, klang es so sehr nach Abschied, dass sie gebetet hatte, ihn wieder zu sehen. „Wenn es nicht zu spät ist, würde ich jetzt gerne das Bier trinken.“ Sie erkannte in seinem Versuch eines Lächeln, dass der Mann vor ihr zwar noch Dean war, aber er schien um Jahre gealtert. „Klar komm rein.“ Lisa zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln. Die vielen Fragen ihn ihrem Kopf verlangten nach Antworten, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie diese wirklich hören wollte.

 

Als Lisa mit einem kühlen Bier aus der Küche kam, sah sie Dean bereits auf dem Sofa sitzen. Der Blick starr auf einem Punkt in der Unendlichkeit. Wortlos reichte sie ihm die Flasche und setzte sich mit ihrem Glas Rotwein zu ihm. „Ben ist schon im Bett.“ Es war nur eine Information. Sie hatte sich nicht wirklich eingebildet, dass Dean darauf reagieren würde. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos, wollte etwas sagen, ihn trösten, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Arm um seine Schultern. Er reagierte nicht. Der Blick blieb auf diesen Punkt in der Unendlichkeit fixiert. Nach dem ersten Bier, holte sie ihm noch eine zweite und eine dritte Flasche ohne, dass er etwas sagte oder auf sie reagierte. „Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Du kannst hier schlafen oder im Gästezimmer. Decken lege ich dir aufs Bett im Gästezimmer.“, verkündete sie als der Himmel bereits wieder anfing hell zu werden.

 

Lisa fand nur wenig Schlaf. Zu viele Fragen blieben unbeantwortet. Als sie nach drei unruhigen Stunden wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, saß Dean immer noch da, wie sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er hatte sich keine neue Bierflasche geholt, sondern hielt sich an der leeren fest. „Hast du gar nicht geschlafen?“, fragte Lisa das Offensichtliche. Als nach Minuten keine Antwort kam, wagte es Lisa. „Dean, was ist passiert?“ In ihrer sanften Stimme klang Furcht mit. Dean reagierte lange nicht, so lange, dass sie fast schon dachte, er würde weiter nur unbewegt ins Nichts starren, als er langsam den Kopf zu ihr wandte und ihr in die Augen sah. Alle Leichtigkeit, alle Lebensfreude war aus ihnen gewichen. Er machte den Mund auf, als wolle er was sagen, dann machte er ihn wieder zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

  
Ben kam herunter. Seine Augen strahlten, als er Dean erblickte, doch Lisa hielt ihn zurück. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche. „Dean geht es nicht so gut“, erklärte Lisa, als sie begann Frühstück zu machen. Sie überlegte kurz, doch dann brachte sie Dean einen Kaffee und Rührei, während sie selbst mit Ben in der Küche aß. Ben schien die Anspannung zu spüren, denn er plapperte nicht wie sonst über alles mögliche. „Mama, wie schlimm ist?“, fragte er schließlich vorsichtig. „Ich weiß es nicht.“, war Lisas ehrliche Antwort.

 

Nach dem Frühstück traf sich Ben mit Freunden, das gab Lisa und Dean Zeit. Dean hatte das Rührei nicht angerührt, aber hielt nun eine leere Tasse in der Hand. Lisa studierte ihn. Sie konnte keine Verletzungen erkennen, zumindest keine äußeren, aber irgendwas muss passiert sein. „Wie schlimm ist es?“ Sie wusste, dass sie nicht bereit war für Details, aber sie rechnete auch nicht damit, dass Dean ihr viel erzählen würde. Umso überraschter war sie, als er begann zu sprechen. Seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

 

„Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Nachdem wir Joshua im Garten Eden getroffen hatten, habe ich alle Hoffnung verloren. Ich wollte „Ja“ sagen, aber er hat mich bewahrt. Dann hat er „Ja“ gesagt. Fast hätte er es nicht geschafft, aber wenn einer es schaffen konnte, dann er. Der Plan hat funktioniert.“ Ein bitteres Lachen verließ Deans Mund. Dann schaute er ihr in die Augen, all der Schmerz über das Vergangene so deutlich sichtbar, dass Lisa glaubte erdrückt zu werden. „Hölle“ war das letzte Wort was Dean für die nächsten Wochen sagen sollte. Lisa verstand nur wenig von dem was Dean ihr gesagt hatte. Die Worte spielten sich immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab, bis sie verstand, dass Sam in der Hölle sein musste, aber wieso war das der Plan? Doch das war im Moment nicht wichtig, wichtig war der Mann vor ihr, der seinen Bruder verloren hatte.


End file.
